Hidden Love
by Inkina Hikari
Summary: The Saiyan kids have kept their tails, and they're slightly older than you'd remember them...Trunks has feelings for a girl but his main concern is how his father doesn't care about him...with the rage of two Saiayn Princes and the love from Goku's daught
1. Dreams

Author's Note: Again for my disclaimer, the only character I call rights for is Rina since I made her up, but everything else belongs to Akira Toriyama and FuniMation. Don't sue me!  
  
Author's Comment: This one, like my other, is old so don't mind punctuation errors. Let me know what you think; I'm hoping this will turn into a full story.  
  
A scream of anger filled pain rang out through the vast landscape. A young Rina, Goku and Chi-Chi's daughter, Goten's twin sister, lay lifeless in a heap of rubble. Trunks looked down at the one he had cared for so deeply, her tail was still wrapped around her waist, her body soaked in blood from wounds he had inflicted; all over her. Tears slowly began to run down his cheeks as he watched, Rina was gone. Behind him came a vicious laugh, one that always haunted him.  
  
"You have done well my son! One less child of Kakkarot's for us to deal with!" Trunks clenched his fists, gritting his teeth, he yelled out again. Tears coming unnoticed now, he flew down to her side, kneeling beside Rina and putting her head in his arms. Why did his father make him do this? A single glittering tear fell onto her cold pale face as he closed his eyes. Opening them again, her body began to fade, quickly disappearing into nothing.  
  
"Rina! No, Rina!" he screamed, waking up with a start. Trunks rubbed his eyes, wiping away a tear and looking around. He was in his room. "A dream.it was just a dream, thank Kami, but why?" He sat there for a moment, thinking back on his dream, wondering what it meant. Shaking his head, he lay back down, looking up at the ceiling before turning to the side. The red light from his digital clock, on a stand beside his bed, made him squint. It read four thirteen a.m.; his dad would be waking him up in an hour to get ready to train. Instead of waiting, Trunks got out of bed and put on his usual outfit, the fighting gi his mother gave him, a loose fitting, aqua body suit, tied at the waist with an orange sash. On his wrists went weighted, orange wristbands. Quietly, he made his way downstairs; heading to the backdoor. He slipped on his weighted orange boots and opened the door, heading into the backyard. It was still cold, causing him to shiver slightly. He walked to their training facility and punched in the access code, the computer welcoming him. After walking in he yawned, stretching and rubbing his eyes. "Computer.twenty times gravity, no make it thirty." He said.  
  
"The chamber is now thirty times the normal gravity." It responded. He began to do a simple routine his dad thought up, but in the extra gravity he was really lagging. Getting so frustrated with himself he screamed out, punching the wall with all of his force, but made no mark. Depressed, he fell to the ground, sobbing.  
  
"Why can't I do it? Why can't I go Super Saiyan, like everyone else, like dad.?" Standing up again and wiping away his tears, Trunks ordered the computer to forty times gravity. Barely even being able to move, he would not give up, he had to do it, he had to make his father proud. No matter what, he just had to. Breathing hard and sweating extensively, Trunks was still trying to walk. The clock said five twenty three, which meant his dad would be there in seven minutes. Shouting again, Trunks began to throw punches as he walked, making his body work harder. Just as he was beginning to get the hang of it, and was walking rather well, he tripped; falling onto the hard ground heavily. He tried to get up, but couldn't, the gravity was too much, but he didn't want to give up. When exhaustion began to overtake him, the door opened and his father walked in. Seeing his son nearly unconscious on the floor, a look of disgust came across his face.  
  
"Trunks! You fool! What do you think you're doing?" he yelled angrily, walking over to him. "Computer! Regular gravity."  
  
"Yes Prince Vegeta." It responded. Helping his son to his feet, he kept the same look on his face.  
  
"I'm sorry dad; I just wanted to be strong like you." There was no expression on Vegeta's face but anger now.  
  
"Foolish! What you did was foolish Trunks, something that idiot Kakkarot, or his sons and daughter would do." He turned away from his son, commanding the computer to put fifty times gravity on. As Trunks stood there, fighting to stay up, he watched his father; moving as if the gravity was normal.  
  
After several minutes Vegeta commanded an extra eighty times gravity on. Trunks continued to watch, this was the part he had been waiting for. With a small yell, a great beam of light engulfed his father. Vegeta's hair turned yellow, eyes blue, and he became exceptionally strong. A Super Saiyan. He moved so quickly, making it hard for Trunks to follow. Grunting, Trunks tried to move, barely even able to lift his foot from the ground. After five minutes, he got one step closer to where his father was. After an hour, he wasn't even half way there, but kept trying. Vegeta stopped training, looking at his son, he laughed. "Stop trying fool! The gravity is far too much for you."  
  
"NO.IT'S.NOT!!!!" Trunks screamed. He roared out in determination, yelling several times. On the last yell he threw his hands into the air and held the yell. A great light engulfed him; changing his hair and eyes the same way it did his father. Trunks began to laugh cheerfully, jumping up and down, the light staying around him. Vegeta watched, a horrified look on his face.  
  
"But.how?" he whispered. Trunks had finally gone Super Saiyan, probably the youngest to do it, and it was something that had taken Vegeta years to learn. "Stop!" he yelled. Immediately Trunks stopped jumping around, looking blankly at his dad.  
  
"What is it dad?" he asked.  
  
"Get out! Now!"  
  
"But.dad?"  
  
"NOW!" Vegeta yelled. Upset, Trunks left his father and headed toward the house. Vegeta, continued to train, turning the gravity up even more so his focus would not be on what just happened.  
  
"Well, good morning Trunks.wow! Trunks, you went Super Saiyan." His mother was sitting at the table, eating cereal and reading the paper.  
  
"Yeah, hi mom." He said weakly.  
  
"Trunks, what's wrong?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I'm going to Goten's mom." He responded.  
  
"Trunks! Honey, wait!" But it was too late, his hair fell back into its normal state and color, as he walked out the door, his tail just missing being shut on.  
  
"Ha! Got you Gohan!" Rina yelled, tackling her big brother to the ground.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. You got me! Good job." She grinned toothily and got up off of him, spinning around and looking at Goten.  
  
"Let's see you get him quicker then that!" she yelled.  
  
"You just wait, I will!" he yelled back. Playing tag, and other games, with Gohan was Rina's and Goten's form of training; since their mother insisted on having them go to school and not be like their father or their older brother. They didn't listen; they sparred all the time, and occasionally went to Trunks' to practice in the gravity chamber.  
  
"Here I come Gohan!" Goten shouted. He shot forward, disappearing in a flash. Gohan ran off at the same time. Rina sat down, this would take awhile. Her tail was wrapped about her waist, like it always was. She was wearing her usual, tight green body suit; like Vegeta's, white boots, and white gloves, her armor not on. A slight breeze teased her black, short in the back, long in the front, hair, that was about neck length. Taking a deep breath, she closed her green eyes, allowing herself to fall back and lay in the lush grass. She thought of Trunks and it made her smile, when she felt something cold and wet on her face. Opening her eyes and sitting up, it began to pour rain. The two boys had stopped playing, and flew over to her quickly.  
  
"Come on Rina, mom will kill us if we don't come home." Said Gohan. She nodded and jumped into the air with them, flying off to the always worried Chi-Chi. Landing in front of their home Chi-Chi opened the door, beckoning for them to come in.  
  
"Oh, Gohan, how could you stay out so long? Poor little Goten and Rina will surely get sick!" she said, giving Gohan a stern look.  
  
"Come on mom.we're not little anymore! Come on we just turned 14 last week!" Goten pleaded.  
  
"Yes you are! You shouldn't."  
  
"Mom, we're fine." Rina interrupted. Just as Chi-Chi was about to say something back, there was a loud knock at the door.  
  
"Now who in the world could that be?" she said instead.  
  
"Who knows, someone stupid." Rina said while opening the door. "Trunks!" she shouted, pulling him in and shutting the door. He still looked miserable, tail hanging limp, and his head held low.  
  
"Heya Trunks! What's up?" Goten asked, patting his best friend on the back, stopping quickly, Trunks' back was like concrete. "Ow, man."  
  
"Yeah, hey Goten. It's cool." Not being as thick-headed as her brother, Rina could sense something was wrong. Trunks was always in a good mood, and was especially so when he was with Goten. She shook it off and began to head towards her room. "Rina, wait.Goten, I'll be right back." Trunks followed after her, the two walking into Goku's old training room. Rina began punching one of the dummies in the room, Trunks only stood and watched.  
  
"Trunks, don't lie to me, what's wrong? You're not yourself today." She asked, stopping and turning to look at him, her big green eyes full of concern.  
  
"Do you promise not to say a word? Not even to Gohan, and especially not Goten."  
  
"Of course! Anything for you, please tell me." She replied.  
  
"Okay." He explained it all, even the dream, to every possible detail. Rina could only nod and listen, she didn't even know her own father. She had only ever heard stories and seen pictures; he had died before she was born; only Gohan got to meet him. She knew how Trunks felt though, always wanting to make his father proud, and do anything for affection. She'd do anything to make Gohan proud, and she was fortunate for him to express that to her.  
  
"Trunks.you went Super Saiyan? That's wonderful! I wish I could." She said while looking at her tail, then his. "I know your father can be hard on you, Trunks. But you are very strong, whether you think so or not. I mean come on, Goten pat your back and nearly broke his hand. I'm sure he's very proud of you, but Vegeta.he, he just doesn't like to show his emotions. For fear of weakness I suppose. Just, don't push yourself to hard Trunks; I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"Thank you Rina, I hope you're right." "You're welcome, remember, I'm always here for you. You're my best friend, I'll always help." She gave him a big hug, and then quickly backed out of it, not wanting to make him feel awkward. She really did care for him, and hoped he felt the same for her, but they were only friends; despite Gohan and Goten's teasing, and her mother's odd looks, they had always been friends.  
  
"Rina, I." he began to say.  
  
"Yeah Trunks?" He wanted to tell her, tell her how he felt about her, but then thought of his dad, and how if he found out how mad he would be.  
  
"I, I have to go! Don't want to worry dad." As soon as he said it he knew she could tell it was a lie, but couldn't wait for her to say anything. He dashed out of the room and ran through the house, yelling goodbye to Goten, Gohan, and Chi-Chi. He ran out the door and into the rain. Immediately he went Super Saiyan, flying as quickly as he could to his own home. 


	2. Words

As Trunks ran out of the house Rina just looked after him, an uneasy look on her face. Goten turned back to look at her and was going to say something but didn't. Rina slowly walked into her room and flopped down onto her bed, staring at her ceiling that had those sticky glow-in-the-dark stars all over. She closed her eyes and began to dose off, thinking of many things all at once.  
  
Flying home through the rain storm Trunks wrapped his tail around his waist and went as fast as he could. The rain hit him like stones because of his speed but he ignored it. He didn't care about the pain; it could only make him stronger and that would hopefully make his dad proud. When he approached his house he powered down and walked in, his hair and clothes dripping water all over the floor. He shook his tail and it dried, but his hair didn't dry as well. Bulma approached him and was about to tell him something when he walked away, heading into his room upstairs.  
  
"Trunks! Wait Honey!" he heard his mother yell before slamming his door shut. Walking across his room he opened the door to the attached bathroom and walked in. He stripped off his wet clothes and hopped into the shower. As he let the warm water hit his face he thought about Rina and how he was too scared to tell her how he felt despite the fact that she looked as if she wanted to hear it. He sighed and punched the wall. Lucky for him he had done it and broke it several times so that his mom finally made it resistant to any type of physical attacks. When he finished taking his shower he got out, wrapping a towel around his waist and heading into his room. Walking through his room he looked through all of his clothes, wanting to wear something besides his fighting outfit; he was going to take a break for the rest of the day. What he found was a sleeveless black shirt that had the word 'CAPSULE' printed in white on the front along with a pair of baggy black pants. After putting on his clothes he walked out of his room; going downstairs and into the kitchen. Grabbing random foods he made a sandwich and sat at the table, eating it slowly while still thinking.  
  
"TWUNKS!" oh great, Bra was home. Trunks turned his head and looked over at the little girl who looked so much like his mother; standing next to the chair he was sitting on and reaching up at him like she wanted to be picked up. He growled at her and went back to eating his sandwich. "Pwease Twunks? Pick me up?" she asked; tears already beginning to form in her big glassy blue eyes. Trunks sighed and reached down; lifting her up and setting her down on his lap.  
  
"What do you want Bra?" he asked her quietly, looking down at the big smile on her face.  
  
"Hug!" she said with a giggle. Before he could protest Bra wrapped her small arms as far around him as she could; which was hardly anything because she only got to his sides before her arms couldn't go any further. He couldn't help but laugh at her efforts and hugged her back.  
  
"Okay, I gave you a hug.is that all?" he asked again, a slight grin on his face. She just looked up at him with an evil look in her eyes.  
  
"KISS!" she said with another giggle.  
  
"Okay okay." He muttered and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She yelled happily and jumped up; wrapping her arms around his neck and then jumped off. She ran off; more like waddled and tripped now and then, disappearing around the corner. He rolled his eyes and went back to eating, until Vegeta walked in. He looked at his son, Trunks looking right back at him. Neither one of them said a word but Vegeta just glared at Trunks and walked away. "Dad come back." Trunks said sternly. Vegeta stopped but didn't turn around.  
  
"You're telling me to come back? What could you possibly want that would keep me from my training?" he asked angrily.  
  
"Why don't you ever tell me you're proud of me Dad? I do everything I possibly can to make you care. I've been training every day so much just so you would recognize me and say you were proud. But, all I ever get are glares and hateful words from you." Trunks didn't look at Vegeta, just stared down at the table, a blank face. His father turned around and looked at Trunks; emotionless as well. He opened his mouth to say something but turned away and walked out of the house; into the rain so he could train. Trunks yelled and punched the table, breaking it in half. He ran out after his dad and attacked him. He grabbed onto his father's shirt that looked just like his, but without the words printed on it, and turned him around. Vegeta growled but before he could do anything Trunks punched him in the face. He kicked, punched, blasted, did everything he could to his father; getting his anger out. Vegeta, however, wasn't about to let his son win this vicious assault. Yelling fiercely Vegeta threw his hands into the air and brought them down on his son's back; going Super Saiyan in the process. Trunks' eyes opened wide and he fell to the ground. He saw his father shooting several blasts of energy and he jumped up; going Super Saiyan as well. Each blast hit the ground where Trunks had just been, creating a rather large crater there. Breathing hard Trunks lunged at Vegeta; throwing everything he had at him. 


	3. Pain

The steady beeping continued through the night as Rina sat by Trunks' side in the hospital. She had gotten the call around seven o'clock in the evening, about an hour and a half after Trunks had left her house. It was Bulma, obviously upset about something. Rina had answered the phone and was trying to calm Bulma down but when she heard the words 'Trunks might die.' Rina slammed down the phone and flew off to the Capsule Corp. She had gotten there a few minutes later, going with Bulma to the hospital. Vegeta was already there, along with his son, they were both in a critical condition but Vegeta they knew would make it. Bra sat on Rina's lap while looking at her big brother's torn body lying on the hospital bed. She glanced up at Rina's sad face and nuzzled into Rina's shirt. "Is Twunks gonna be okay Wina?" Bra asked sadly.  
  
"Of course he's going to be okay Bra. There's nothing to worry about. He's just resting that's all." Rina answered with a cheerful tone. Bra smiled slightly, the lie had worked. It had almost made Rina feel better, she would have smiled too if she thought it was true, but she didn't know. Looking out into the hallway she saw a clock that showed it was nine fifty four. Already it was almost ten. She felt bad because she hadn't told the others what was wrong and Goten should know. Picking up Bra she sat her down on the chair and told her she would be right back. Quietly she walked out of the room, heading past Vegeta's room where Bulma was hunched over his body and crying. Rina bit her lip, wondering if she should go in, but decided against it. Passing by she went to the main office, asking about a phone. They pointed to one nearby and she thanked the ladies. After dialing her number and waiting for one of them to answer the phone she got her mom.  
  
"Young Lady what do you think you're doing out so late? You've got school tomorrow Missy!" Chi Chi yelled as soon as Rina said hello.  
  
"Mom, please listen." After explaining everything to Chi Chi her mother handed the phone to Goten and allowed Rina to explain to him what happened. Just as she had, Goten slammed down the phone and tore out of his house, heading towards the hospital. By the time he got there it was almost ten thirty and Rina looked worn out. She led him to the room Trunks was in and sat back in her chair, picking up Bra and setting her on her lap again. Surprised that Bra was still awake, Rina stroked her hair gently, knowing that Bra was probably just as scared, despite the good things Rina said.  
  
The time passed and Bulma came in every now and then to sit by her son. She would just stare at his pale and peaceful face and sometimes smile at him. She ran her finger along his face and began to cry. Eventually getting up and walking back to the room Vegeta was in, Rina sighed and looked at Trunks the same way Bulma did. Goten raised an eyebrow and began to put two and two together about the unique relationship his sister had with his best friend. Not saying anything Goten just leaned back in his chair and thought. By now Bra had fallen asleep and Rina was dozing off as well. Looking out at the clock it read twelve. So now it was midnight. Figuring that if Trunks woke up or moved or anything it would wake her up Rina shut her eyes, almost immediately falling off into a deep sleep.  
  
BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP The noise woke Rina up in an instant. She looked over at Trunks and realized he wasn't breathing. She lifted up Bra and set her down on the chair, running out into the hallway. She yelled and screamed for the doctor's but no one was coming.why wasn't anyone coming!? She began running down the halls, waking everyone up and screaming at the top of her lungs for help. Finally doctors and nurses began to come and filed into the room Trunks was in. Bra and Goten had been shoved out of the room and Bulma was trying to get in. Rina pushed her way past a couple of nurses also trying to get in the room and attempted to look in. She jumped up and saw them trying to revive Trunks, and also that it wasn't working. Tears dripped down to the floor, tears that she hadn't even realized she was crying. She looked through the glass window that showed into the room and caught glimpses of Trunks every now and then. She began to cry harder, knowing in her heart he wasn't going to make it. She leaned her head into the glass and cried softly, her hands clenched in fists. Feeling a soft touch on her shoulder she looked up to see Goten, tears welling in his eyes though none ever came. Turning towards him she cried on him, sobbing uncontrollably; realizing the one she truly loved was never going to wake up. 


	4. Truth

Eventually Rina cried herself to sleep; Goten still holding onto her. They were all staying in Vegeta's room since the doctors and nurses refused to let anyone in the room with Trunks. Bulma whispered words of comfort to Bra, while she tried not to cry. More hours passed and soon it became morning again. Something woke Rina up and she realized it had been Vegeta. All of the others were asleep but Vegeta was wide awake, though he looked slightly out of it. Leaping out of the chair she had been put it by Goten, Rina ran to Vegeta's side, nudging Bulma in the side; trying to wake her up. Bulma grumbled, wondering why she was being woken up, almost having forgotten where she was. Rina motioned to Vegeta who by now was looking over at them and beginning to sit up. The doctors were right about him being fine; he already looked almost a hundred percent better. She bit her lip as Vegeta asked what happened to Trunks; she held back the tears when Bulma said that he was dead. Vegeta, of course, showed absolutely no emotion at all. That made Rina snap.  
  
"VEGETA! Why don't you care? Your son died because he was trying to get your attention, what is it that he had to do to make you care? Are you that selfish that you would deny your own son? You killed him Vegeta; you killed your own son because you are too blind to see that he just wanted you to smile at him, or to say you were proud. Now he's gone, gone forever. We can't wish him back Vegeta! You know the dragonballs are gone!" tears streamed down her face as she yelled, her already red eyes only becoming redder. She sobbed and turned away from him; not wanting to look at the one she looked up to almost as much as Gohan; not anymore. By now Bra and Goten had woken up and were watching Vegeta's face, still no expression crossing it.  
  
"Rina you know nothing. You're just a child of that foolish Kakkarot and he was just as stupid as Trunks." Vegeta growled back to her; that made Goten get mad.  
  
"Don't talk about our dad like that! Gohan said he respected you Vegeta, so you should respect him!" Goten shouted at him, coming only inches away from Vegeta's face. The two of them yelled back and forth to one another while Bra began to cry. Bulma yelled at the two to stop and Rina just stared off into space. She bit her lip as several tears ran down her face. Not even realizing she was doing so, Rina walked out of the room and began to head to Trunks'. No nurses or doctors were in there, they must have given up on trying to revive him. Sniffing, she wiped away the tears trailing down her face and walked in slowly. Quietly she stepped up beside him, sitting in the chair she had been in earlier. Hesitating, she brought her hand to his face and touched it softly. She pulled back when she realized how cold it was. She bit her lip again and touched him gently, running her finger along his cheek.  
  
"Oh Trunks.why did you have to be so foolish?" Her vision became blurry again as tears formed. Shutting her eyes she yelled, "Why Trunks? Why did you have to fight him? Why did you leave me? Trunks I loved you!" She pounded her fist on his muscled chest, beginning to cry worse then before. Leaning over his body she buried her face into his chest, "Why did you have to go?" she sobbed, clenching a fist full of the blanket on his hospital bed. "Why?"  
  
As Rina cried onto her fallen love's cold body Vegeta had gotten up and went into the room. Standing in the doorway he watched the girl cry over his son that was no more. His face was cold and expressionless as always, though he began to frown. Maybe he was wrong. Slowly Vegeta walked over; putting his hand on the girl's shoulder. Rina stopped sobbing and took in a deep breath, rolling her head to the side to look up at Vegeta's stern face. "What do you want?" she asked harshly.  
  
"To say that I'm sorry." He said quietly.  
  
"Ha! Nice try Vegeta, but I can never forgive you for killing him." She growled back at him.  
  
"Look Rina!" he began to yell but took a deep breath and shut his eyes, clenching his fists at his side and stomping one of his feet on the hard floor. "I didn't plan on killing him. He was my son. I never told him I was proud of him, I never told him I loved him. The only time I ever held him was when he was a baby and I only did that once." He looked down at Rina again, his face still expressionless. "All the memories Kakkarot has with Gohan are good ones, ones full of laughs. I don't have many memories of being with Trunks, at least not good ones. Do you think I'm happy he's gone? He was almost stronger then me! I was proud of him." Vegeta said in a whisper. Rina just looked at him, shocked at what he had just said to her.  
  
"Then why did you always act the way you did towards him? Why didn't you ever tell him how you felt?" she asked, hoping he would tell.  
  
"I didn't know any better. My father never said anything like that to me; I only raised him the way I was raised." Vegeta replied.  
  
"Well your father didn't kill you because of pride." Rina said hatefully.  
  
"Yes.but my father was killed because of his own pride. Killed by Freeza because he wanted the rest of the Saiyans to be proud and not have to live under Freeza's control. I didn't mean for Trunks to die, Rina." Rina just looked at him blankly.  
  
"Well he did Vegeta." She turned away from him and looked back at Trunks, running a hand through his long hair. Some of it was still tied back as it always was, the majority of it hanging loosely in the front. "Rest in peace Trunks." She ran her finger across his lips and stood up, walking out of the room, Vegeta right behind her.  
  
As they walked out and down the hall towards the cafeteria, Trunks moved. Just a slight motion in his hands as the beeping returned to his monitor, but no one was there to hear it. 


	5. Hope

Slowly walking down the hall towards the room Trunks' body was in, Rina bit into a sandwich Vegeta had bought out of a vending machine for her. It didn't taste very good but she didn't care, she hadn't eaten for hours and being half Saiyan any type of food was good for her. Just about to walk right past his room, not even wanting to go near it, she happened to glance in, seeing his bright blue eyes looking around; fear within them.  
  
"Trunks!" she yelled, dropping her sandwich in the hallway and running into the room, nearly smashing into the wall as she came beside him, touching his arm gently and beginning to cry.  
  
"R-Rina? You.you're crying, why?" he asked her carefully, stuttering over some of his words, looking as if it hurt him to even speak. Brining one of her fingers towards her lips she pressed it against his.  
  
"Sh.don't say anything Trunks, just hold on okay? I'll be right back!" Smiling despite the tears that ran down her cheeks she sped out of the room and down the hall, back the way she had come. Nobody could understand her as she zipped past them, yelling 'he's alive'. Finally Bulma heard her and immediately figured out what Rina was screaming about. Grabbing Bra, who was looking around at the murals of jungle scenes on the walls, Bulma ran towards Trunks' room. Vegeta and Goten were the last to hear, they had been staring at the floor in the cafeteria, barely even eating, when Rina came in. She was bouncing around happily and it took them a minute to figure out what she was so excited about. When they finally got it out of her all three of them made their way back. Reaching Trunks' room they found Bulma and Bra in there as well as a doctor and a few nurses. Walking up to them, Bulma began explaining how they were calling him 'a miracle' and that he should be dead.  
  
"He's asking for someone named, Rina?" one of the doctors said while walking over to them. Vegeta pushed Rina forward slightly and she smiled at them as they moved out of her way for her to go to Trunks. Staying over in their own corner the doctor talked to Bulma and Vegeta while Goten and Bra slept a bit. Sitting down in the chair near Trunks' bed, Rina sighed, wiping away a few of her tears, Trunks reaching over to wipe some of the others away. Taking his hand in hers she placed them both on the bedside and she just beamed with joy.  
  
"I can't believe you're okay, I thought I was never going to see you again." She said quietly; still with a happy tone however. Trunks nodded, smiling with little effort, feeling better from the pain killers that were given to him. 


End file.
